In processing bricks through brick plants, up until recent years, after fired brick were removed from the kiln, kiln cars were unloaded by hand and formed into stacks of desired configurations. Within the last several years stacking apparatuses have been developed whereby bricks proceeding along a conveyor in single or double layers have been formed into stacks ten or more courses high, with a strap encircling the courses to form a brick package.
Examples of these previous stackers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,933,207; 3,392,851; 3,471,836; and 3,738,514.